stay out!
by adventure prince
Summary: Thran was told to stay out off his sisters room but did he listen noooooooooooooooooo warning contains spanking and i would like to thank destiny hope for letting me use her OC


A/N I do not own Galactik football

"I'll be back in an hour boys try to stay out of trouble" Kaori called into the living room.

"Ok!" the twins called in unison.

"Love you!" Kaori called grabbing her purse and leaving the house.

"Love you" they called back in unison before Thran got up and started to walk towards Kaori's room.

"Were are you going?" Ahito asked starting to fall asleep.

"To Kaori's room. It's about time we found out more about our sister coming?" Thran asked.

"No thanks I enjoy living" Ahito stated pretending to go to sleep.

"Whatever" Thran sighed rolling his eyes and heading for his sisters room.

(At the car)

"Oh where are those keys?" Kaori mumbled searching her purse. "Oh no I left them on the dresser" she realised snapping her fingers and got out of the car to go get them.

(Back in the house)

"Kaori! What are you doing here!?" Ahito asked nervously.

"Because it's my house" she replied obviously.

"I thought you went shopping" Ahito asked starting to sweat.

"I left my keys on the dresser" she replied going to her room. But when she placed her hand around the doorknob she heard a lowed crash from the inside. "I should just walk away" Kaori sighed but still slowly opened the door and then let out a heart piercing scream.

"Hi sis" Thran said, smiled and waved nervously.

"Thran I told you when you came to live here you were free to go into any room in this house, mansion, condo, Thing." Kaori struggled out since her house was as big as a mansion and had as many rooms as a condo. "But I told you that you were never aloud to come into my room and this is why!" Kaori screamed pointing to trophies on the floor.

"Sorry Kaori but look on the bright side they could be completely wrecked" Thran protested

"That's not the point. The point is you broke one of the rules so you must be punished!" Kaori scolded.

"P-punished?!" Thran stuttered

"That's right. P.U.N.I.S.H.E.D" Kaori spelled out advancing towards her little brother but before reaching him Thran bolted for an open window.

"So long sis!" Thran called about to go out the window until Kaori took out her phone and threw it at the window causing it to fall down on Thran's waist trapping him to the spot his top half outside and his bottom half inside.

"Now why have you done that? You've just made it worse for yourself" Kaori sighed grabbing Thran by brim of his pants and lifted the window off of him and hoisted him into the air and carried him over to her bed.

"Kaori you can't be thinking of…spanking me!" Thran stuttered as beads of sweat beginning falling from his pale face.

"What was your second guise?" Kaori asked sarcastically sitting down on the bed and taking Thran over her lap.

"Kaori please it was accident!" Thran begged as his sister pulled down his pants.

"An accident that could have been avoided if you had followed the rules" Kaori exclaimed pulling down Thran's boxers.

"I-I'll tell mom you hit me!" Thran yelled before covering his mouth but the words had already escaped his lips and gotten to Kaori's ears and OHHHHHHHHH you do not want to be Thran right now. Kaori started bringing her hand down hard and fast. (Read destiny hopes story called "love just is" to find out about Kaori's relationship with her mother)

Thrans ears pricked up when he heard snickering coming from the door and looked over his shoulder to see Ahito snickering. "Mention a word of this to anyone I'll put you to sleep" Thran threatened waving his arms around.

"Thran threatening Ahito won't make this any easier for you" Kaori said more calmly keeping up the painful pace.

(After 9 more minutes)

Kaori grabbed a wooden stool, took Thran by his arm and lead him over to the corner of the room. She placed the stool down and pushed down on Thrans shoulders to make him sit his bare red backside on the cold hard stool and jolted a bit when she was caught off guard by Thrans loud yelp. "Now stay there" Kaori ordered.

"I told you so" Ahito chuckled.

"Ahito! Don't tease him or you'll be next" Kaori threatened turning around waving her finger. Ahito put his thumb and his index finger together and ran them along his mouth as if he was zipping it shut.

(After 10 minutes)

"Alright Thran you can come out now" Kaori called from her bed. Thran stood up and pulled his underwear and pants back up and walked over to his sister and was welcome into her embrace.

After Thran calmed down Kaori cheered him up, Ahito promised he would never mention a word and Thran never went into Kaori's room again.

A/N Hope u enjoyed


End file.
